


Flaws

by tornyourdress



Category: Malory Towers Series - Blyton
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have their flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://krazy-kritter.livejournal.com/profile)[**krazy_kritter**](http://krazy-kritter.livejournal.com/).

Sally is jealous. She can't help but be jealous, even though she tries so desperately to keep it to herself, to hide it, because Darrell believes she is a good person, and has got over all that silly nonsense, and she can't bear the thought of Darrell knowing that the real version of her is not nearly as good and virtuous and pure as the version inside Darrell's head. Darrell has forgotten that Sally was once so horrid to her baby sister, has forgotten that Sally is still wary of Alicia. Sally, though, has not forgotten, and Sally will never forget these things. Sally can't put an end to the jealousy any more than she can put an end to her own breathing; it saddens and infuriates her but it is also very much a part of her. She is jealous of Bill and Clarissa, and how easily they love one another, without question, and how little room there is for doubt in their world. She is jealous because her world is full of doubt and uncertainty, and the knowledge that even if Darrell loves her – and, oh, how she doubts that she is loved in the way she longs to be loved – it is a fantasy version of herself that is the recipient of these affections, rather than herself as she is, a petty child who spends too much time in self-contemplation instead of trying, even if in vain, to rid herself of these dreadful faults in her nature.

Darrell has a temper. She can't help but have it, a trait handed down to all the Rivers, and it is in fact a consolation that her father has this temper too, because seeing how he has dealt with it and is still, in her mind, the best father a girl could have, is reassuring. It does not flare up too often these days, but sometimes, sometimes when she is faced with something so utterly frustrating and incomprehensible that a calm response is impossible and walking away even more so, the rage takes over and she is left with no alternative – so it seems at the time, and yet never the case in hindsight, when she wishes she hadn't blown up like that – but to scream and shout and yell and stamp her foot and become as agitated as any two-year-old. She is rather ashamed of this behaviour, particularly in front of her darling Sally, who is so sensible and kind and good and not prone to this sort of ridiculous hysteria, but when faced with the idea that Sally feels unloved, that there is any merit to these silly jealousies of hers, she can't think straight, and it is that simple. Of course she loves Sally, how on earth could she not? The question is whether Sally can forgive her for her own silliness. The answer, thankfully, is yes, and though it delights her and consoles her that it is, she resolves not to lose her temper next time.


End file.
